


Good Cop/Bad Cop

by intotheyhaywoods (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/intotheyhaywoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interrogation with two familiar faces gets out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Cop/Bad Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9RKCuFZs7g

You smirked to yourself as the door to the interrogation room was pushed open, and two familiar faces walked into the room. Crossing your legs, you shake your head a bit, flicking the hair out of your eyes and giving them a sweet smile. 

“Well hello again, boys.” you greet them, and they both give you stern looks. “Detective Marquis, you look good. Been hitting the gym more?” 

“Cut the shit.” Marquis slaps down your file onto the table you were handcuffed to, opening it up and taking out security photos. “You were caught on security footage trying to break into houses on the Upper Side.”

“And how do you know that wasn’t my place and I locked myself out?”

“Because we’ve been to your shithole apartment in the city.” Detective Demarais sighed, rubbing his temple. You glance over at him and lick your lips.

“I was hoping you’d remember that night, Chris. You and Aaron really turned my place upside down.” you send him a wink and see him take in a sharp breath as the man in front of you slammed his hands on the table, garnering your attention again.

“Dammit, you said you were going to stop pulling shit like this.” you rolled your eyes.

“And then I was short on the rent, and had to make some cash quickly.” you shrug. “It could be worse.”

“Do you want us to throw you in prison?!” Marquis snapped, his thick eyebrows almost meeting in the middle as he glared at you. 

“I’m handcuffed to a table, you can do whatever you want to me.” you uncrossed your legs and leaned forward in the chair. “Listen, I didn’t even make it into any of the houses, so just write me up for trespassing, I won’t do it again.”

“There’s still a fine you have to pay if that’s what we write you up for.” Demarais told you, moving toward the table. You groaned, letting your head fall back and closing your eyes and taking a few deep breaths. You bring your head upright and open your eyes to find the two men staring at you, eyes clouded over. Quirking your eyebrow, you clear your throat, bringing them back to reality.

“I’m sure we could work something out.” you smile at them. You raise your forearms and jiggle the chains between the handcuffs. “Just lock the door, uncuff me, and I’ll work off my fine, Detectives.” the two men look at each other, having a silent conversation.

“You’re lucky we’re the only ones here this late.” Demarais smirked at you as Marquis moved to lock the door. “Otherwise you’d be giving someone else quite a show.” he reached forward and unlocked the handcuffs, his head nodding back to the two-way mirror. You stood up, rubbing your wrists as you moved around the table, then grabbing onto his tie, pushing your body against his.

“Aw, what a shame. I like being watched.” you smirk then crash your lips to his, running your hands through his hair as Marquis came back around. His hands slid around your waist, cupping your breasts through your black v-neck shirt. Your lips leave Chris’, and you tilt your head back onto Aaron’s shoulder, feeling his lips ghosting up your neck as Chris loosened his tie. You could feel both of their erections pressing against you and you couldn’t help but grin through the delicious tension in the room. You push your hips back against Aaron, and he runs a hand down your front, undoing the button of your dark skinny jeans and slipping his hand inside, under the top of your panties. His fingers brush against your clit and you gasp excitedly, arching your back. Aaron slips a finger into you and you feel him smirk against your skin.

“She’s so wet already.” he announced. Chris grinned and tossed his tie onto the floor, moving away from the table and to the chair you had just vacated as Aaron removed his hand, then spun you around. He undid his tie and you reached out unbuttoning his nice shirt as you tugged it loose. He pulled down the suspender straps from his shoulders and took off the shirt completely, throwing it somewhere and grabbing you again, roughly pressing his lips to yours, tongue immediately dipping into your mouth and rolling against yours. As soon as you really got into the kiss, he pulled back, capturing your bottom lip between his teeth and tugging it before letting go as he stepped away. Aaron stared at you, the lust in his eyes catching fire as his nimble fingers undid the button and zipper on his trousers. He pushed down his boxers and pants a little bit, just enough to free his erection, giving you a look. You smile sweetly and sink down to your knees, wrapping your hand around the base of his cock giving him a few tugs before leaning forward, dragging your tongue up the underside from base to tip, placing a kiss at the very tip of the head.

Aaron’s hand fists in your hair as you take him fully into your mouth. After a few bobs of the head, you’re able to deep throat him and he groans, his head falling back in ecstasy as you swallowed around him and gave a little hum at his reaction.

“Fuck,” he grunted, his hips thrusting forward as you pulled back. 

“Mmm, you like that baby?” you grin up at him before taking him back in your mouth and picked up your pace, using your hand to stimulate what your mouth couldn’t take at your speed. After a few minutes, Aaron pulled your head back and moved his hands to your arms, picking you and shoving you to the table. You kicked off you boots, undoing your jeans and pushing them down your hips, and stepping out of them hastily as Aaron pulled you in for a lusty kiss, his hands going back to your panties and tearing them off, making you break the kiss.

“Hey, I liked those.” he shook his head as he rolled on a condom he fished out from his wallet.

“Tough shit.” Aaron’s hands came around to your bottom, lifting you and setting you on the edge of the table, adjusting himself between your legs and thrusting into you. You moan loudly as he sets a hard, fast pace. As you writhe underneath Aaron, you hear a faint clicking sound, and look over to see Chris staring at you, the watch on his wrist clicking as he jerked himself off. You give him a salacious grin and crook your finger, beckoning him to you. He gets up from the chair, hand never leaving his cock until he gets to the table and you reach out, grasping him and take over the ministrations. Chris’ mouth goes slack as you do and you giggle, then let out a sharp gasp as Aaron slams his hips into yours, demanding your attention again. His lips met yours in a feverish kiss, and you can tell by how his muscles are straining that he was so close to the brink. With his one hand gripping your hip tightly, he brought up his other hand and began rubbing your clit, making you momentarily pause your attentions to Chris as you shouted Aaron’s name, coming hard as he fell over the edge, pounding into you a few more times before collapsing against you. He only rested a few moments to regain his breath before he pulled out, and moved away. 

You look to Chris and pull of your shirt, throwing it over the side of the table and biting your lip as he takes Aaron’s spot. He leaned over and placed a small square in your hand and you closed your fist around it. You give him an innocent look and bat your eyelashes as he kneels, his head level with table. 

“Your partner was a little rough with me.” you remind him. “Be gentle.” Chris gave you a devilish smile and wrapped his arms around your thighs and leaned in, giving your center a long, slow lick. Smiling, you lay back onto the table, bringing up a hand and cupping your breast over your bra. Chris smiles against your folds as his tongue continues at a torturous pace, every small flick of the clit making your hips buck. Your other hand reached down and tangled into his hair as he slid two fingers into you, curling them and hitting the perfect spot every time, his mouth latching onto your clit and licking and sucking feverishly. His one hand tried holding your hips down as you started to come, but you were sensitive from your previous orgasm finally he gave up, letting you buck and tense as he moved his face back, continuing to pump into you as you arched your back on the table. He pulled his fingers out and put them in his mouth, sucking them clean as you bit your lip, tearing open the square packet and sliding off the table. Chris watched as you put the condom on his dick, then moved the discarded clothes in a small pile, pushing him gently until he laid down on the clothes.

You straddled his hips, rubbing yourself against his erection before sinking down upon it, moaning loudly. You relished the feel of him for a moment before you started rolling your hips against his , feeling his hands grasp at your hips, fingertips digging into where Aaron had left small bruises. Raking a hand through your hair, you lean forward, pressing your lips to Chris’, smiling as he wrapped his arms around you and rolled the two of you over. You wrapped your legs around him as he began to thrust slowly into you, his body resting on top of yours as he placed open mouthed kisses along your jaw and neck. Raising your hips to meet his every thrust, you drag your nails down his back and gasp as he retaliates, nipping your earlobe. Chris’ thrusts picked up pace and you can feel your third orgasm rapidly approaching.

“Shit, Chris.” you sigh as he lets out a grunt, going faster and you felt the pressure in your stomach convulse, your eyes fluttering shut and stars dancing behind them as you writhed. Chris gave a few more thrusts before coming, falling slack on top of you, head resting in the crook of your neck. You ran your fingers through his hair as he caught his breath, enjoying the feeling of his body pressed so closely to yours before his he moved away to discard the condom. You stood up after a few seconds more, pulled on your panties, and walked over to Aaron, pulling him up from the chair and giving him a smoldering kiss. You beckoned Chris back over and he grinned, earning a kiss as well. You interchanged kissing between the two, running your hands down their strong arms. Once you’d gotten your fill of post-ecstasy kisses, you stepped back, grinning at the two men before picking up your clothes, pulling up your jeans, jumping a bit to get them all the way on and buttoning them as you slid your feet back into your boots. As you pulled on your wrinkly top, you heard the sound of chains hitting metal. Looking over your shoulder, laughing at the two furious men who were handcuffed to the table.

“I fucking knew it!” Aaron roared, trying to push the table over.

“Ah ah, you know better than anyone that table is bolted to the floor.” you giggle. You add salt to the wound when you pick up Chris’ pants, taking his wallet and taking out the cash, pocketing it and then holding up their watches, which you slipped off them when you placed the cuffs on their wrists. “This should cover my rent for the next month.”

“No, don’t you dare!” Chris shouted as you picked up his clothes, tossing them in the farthest corner of the room before picking up your studded leather jacket from the back of the chair on the opposite side of the table and slipping it over your shoulders.

“Thanks for the rolexes boys.” you say as you walk over to the door and unlock it. “I’d love to stay, but the pawn shop is only open for another hour.” you open the door and make a move to walk out, but turn and give the two angry men and smile. “Oh, and tell Commissioner Heyman I said hi, and thanks for dinner last week.” and with that, you strut out the door, your file under your arm and expensive watches on your wrists.


End file.
